navalcraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Weapons
Guns Weapons in NC may be the most important aspect of ones vessel, the best ships pack the best tool for any given task. Be it a gun, torpedo, or aircraft, the proper weapon can spell victory. Weapons are divided into a few key classes: guns, torpedoes, aircraft, AAA, and ASW. We will cover each of the weapons in these classes. Guns: Guns are the most common weapons in the game, but also the most diverse, all guns operate by firing a projectile, which can potentially explode having penetrated the enemy ships armor. When choosing a gun, be sure to consider its height, taller guns are more difficult to super fire resulting in lower fire at some angles. 12.7cm class (12.7cm,5.25”,5”us) Consisting of three guns, these are the pea shooters of the game, despite this, the 12.7 packs a punch for its size and has incredible fire rate. This is the ideal main armament for smaller destroyers, given its low cost and high rate of fire. Its principal weaknesses are low range and low damage. 14cm class (14cm,14cm L.cruiser,14cm casemate) Cheaper but larger caliber than the 12.7 these weapons are similar in terms of use, principally however, they only come in single turrets limiting firepower severely. Because of the small size, they can be used on destroyers and fast boats as primary or secondary armaments. Same weaknesses as above. 15.5cm class (15.2,15.5,6”us) These guns may be the best weapons for taking out destroyers as they combine good rate of fire with better damage. Though they are still insufficient to deal with armored ships, these guns are excellent candidates for use on larger destroyers, light cruisers, and as secondary armaments for battleships. 8” class (8”us,20.3cm) Very similar to above in use, but 20 extra MJ of explosive power and lower ROF. 20.3cm class (20.3cm, 8” US Triple) 28.3cm german One of the most debated light guns, this gun comes from a number of German vessels such as the Deutschland class cruiser one major disadvantage of the weapon is its height, which makes using more than two on a ship somewhat difficult. Despite this opinion on the gun is mixed with some detesting it and others finding it passable or even good. It should be used on large cruiser, battlecruisers, or pocket battleships. 30.5cm (WIP) 36cm gun Available in doubles triples and quads, this is the armament of a number of powerful battleships. Making these the first capital guns. Choice of mounting depends on preference. Compared to other more powerful capital weapons these are a bit on the small side, but quad turrets make up for it. 38cm gun Available in doubles and quads, these are the next step up in capital ship weaponry, increased height is a disadvantage, but the increased firepower may be worth it. The 38 requires a larger gun platform than the 36 due to its height. 40cm gun Available as doubles and triples, this is the main gun armament of the mighty Iowa class battleship. They are also the largest non-premium guns available. For the free to play player, this is the ultimate surface weapon, and the triple turret is also quite squat, only reaching 1 block up. 46cm gun The monster itself, this is the gun of the mighty Yamato. only two ships were ever fitted with this massive weapon. It is the largest gun in the game but will set you back in premium resources. It is also two units tall, meaning it can be difficult to super fire at close range. Despite this, ships which use these guns are the terror of the seas. 5”/54 caliber Mark 45 gun (WIP) Otobreda 127/54 Compact (WIP) Anti Aircraft Guns Some guns that shoot down the enemy planes Anti Submarine Weapon (WIP) Category:Guides Category:Game Related